Caleb Hedrin
Caleb Sparks is the third child of the infamous Sparks family. With a distinguished military career, he eventually became more interested in environmental and planetary climatology to work on sustainable resourcing. He served on the Starfleet Science Commission Board until 2408 when he was appointed the Secretary of the Interior under the Devrix Administation. Background Information Born to the Sparks family, Caleb was number three and had a lot riding on him as the second son of the family. He was true to his values and married just after Starfleet but things never worked out when he found he was infertile due to a low sperm count. Going into a fit of depression, he took several years of leave which he used to build up some of his civilian educational skills before he went back into the Academy. Spouse(s) and Children Lisa Arbitage *Married: August 07, 2385 *Divorced: June, 2388. Caleb met his wife, Lisa Arbitage, through a family friend who was a colonist with eleven children. Having the same family values and wishing to have children right away, they were married just after he was finished at the Academy. After a year of not conceiving, they realized he was infertile due to a low sperm count. Due to Lisa's own family values, they did not think invitro was a viable option and she divorced him. After his divorce he gained a considerable amount of weight in his own depression. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2381-2385, Caleb graduated with a degree in planetary climitology. He was the Chief of Science of Red Squad in his third year and Commander of the ship in his fourth. Military Career Upon graduation, he was married and opted to have a position on Io Colonies to be close to his wife's family and work on the science station by Jupiter. He remained there until he divorced. He has two published books called, "Dynamics of Climatic Change: How Environmental Controls Influence Long Term Planetary Weather" and "Polar Vortexes: Harbingers of Planetary Doom." In 2392, he graduated from Harvard with a degree in Environmental Sciences before re-enlisting into the fleet as a Lieutenant but was quickly promoted through the ranks after obtaining his PhD two years later. Serving on Earth, he had been involved in many environmental boards and studies including that of the sentient spiders on Vulcan. He wrote another book called "Farming for the Future: Colonial Organics." Years as... *Ensign: N/A *Lt. JG: 2385-2386; *Lieutenant: 2386-2390; *LEAVE: 2390-2393 *Lieutenant: 2393-2394; *Lt. Commander: 2394-2398; *Commander: 2398-2402; *Captain: 2402-2408 *Secretary of the Interior: 2408-Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star': To officers who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'VanGelder Science Medal:' Award presented to those who have advanced and greatly contributed to the fields of science. *'Soong Science Ribbon:' Award given to officers who have increased the Federations knowledge in the area of science. *'''Commendation Ribbon: '''Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected. Education and Career During his break from the military, Caleb entered into Harvards environmental science program where he got a masters degree from 2390-2392, then eventually his doctorate in 2394. In 2408, he was placed into the position of Secretary of the Interior by President Moira Devrix and resigned from the military.t Category:Tertiary Characters - Katrina Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:Red Squad Category:All Characters